1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collecting device which is set inside an air conduit of a HVAC system for collecting dust and suspended particles contained in the air.
2. Description of Prior Art
A heating, ventilation, air-conditioning and cooling, also known as HVAC, is a system that usually installed in industrial plants, office buildings or skyscrapers for regulating and maintain the air to be safe and health. The regulated air generated by a single or multiples air conditioning devices is transported to each corner of the facilities or buildings through central ventilation duct and multiple sub pipes connected thereto. Even though filters are attached to said air conditioning devices or air outlets for filtering the air, the passages of central ventilation duct or sub pipes are usually difficult to clean due to the size and multiple curve areas, and as time goes by, dust, tiny particles will be accumulated at inner wall of the ventilation duct and contaminate the air, causing respiratory diseases. Thus to invent a device to prevent substance accumulated in the air conduit has become the main objective of the present invention.